A Story of Friendship A Kiza and Anko Story
by Anko'sWife30
Summary: Who is this Kiza? What does Anko have to do with it? Read it! Lesbian love!


Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are not mine. Kiza and new to Naruto characters (Kila/Kida) were created by Gaara'sGirl12 (my daughter) and developed by both of us

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Story Of Love and Friendship (A Kiza and Anko Story)

Ch. 1

Kiza yells: I'm going to the uh....I'm going out for awhile girls, stay out of things that you know will explode and all that good stuff!

Kila and Kida: Ok mom, be careful and have fun with Anko!

Kiza: How did you girls know I was gonna go hang out with Anko? Are you listening in on my phone conversations again?

Kila: Well, you said uh and then it just made sense that you would be hanging out with with Anko....since you didn't say anyone's name....I mean DUH mom!

Kiza: Don't be rude young lady, well....I guess I'm off then to the graveyard with Anko!

Kila and Kida speak in unison: Eww....why do you always gotta hang out at the graveyard for? I think you should go see a head doctor....

The girls look at each other and laugh....

Kiza: Why do triplets and twins run in this family....and why did I end up with you two? Girls....DON'T blow the house up....AGAIN!

Kila: Ok mom, we'll try not to blow the house up again....be careful out there with Anko....watch your back, front....just make sure she doesn't get behind you!

Kiza: What is with you? Anko and I have been friends for years and she has never turned her back on me nor has she stabbed me in the back!

Kila: There is a first time for everything, ya know!

Kiza: I'm out the door and I promise that I will come home safe and sound! I am Death In A Sunny Place, remember?

~The Graveyard~

Anko: So where is the body?

Kiza: Just look for unearthed ground....and if you see it, call me....but please don't touch it! I have to purify the body before we remove it.

Anko: You take the fun out of everything ya know!

Kiza: I know, I know....you have been saying that for years....we have to do things by the book though....if we want this to work! Ah and here lies the most evil person of Konoha!

Anko: OH MY GOSH! They never found Orochi-

Kiza [laughing softly]: Slow down Anko....it's not him that we are looking for....it's Madara Uchiha's body we are after....[turns body over, realizes it's nothing more than a puppet!]

Anko: What does this mean Kiza? If this is a puppet, than where is Madara?

Kiza [smelling the air}: Quickly Anko, to the trees!

The two women suddenly burst up towards the trees and they both land on the same branch as tons of kunai suddenly landed right where they were standing just a moment before!

Anko: Have I ever said thank you for saving my life? And I love your sense of smell! I love you! You're my best friend!

Kiza: You tell me everytime I save your life, we haven't much time friend....we must make it back to Tsunade and let her know what we have found!

~ANBU HQ~

--A month after Kiza and Anko's find--

???: KIZA KIZA KIZA KIZA!

Kiza *turns around slowly*: What in the he-....oh, Shizune, sorry didn't reali-

Shizune: Shut up, we haven't much time!

Kiza: There is no need to-

Shizune *groaning*: We, I mean you must save Shikamaru! He fell into a trap and he has a mild brusing and a bamboo sticking through his abdomen!

Kiza: Where are his parents? Plus, why are you telling me this and not his squad leader....where is Tsunade....you don't like even being within 100 feet of me....what's going on??

Shizune: Just hurry....we need to save Shikamaru! Your daughters are already there trying to help....Kida's pulling out the bamboo, and Kila's healing the wound....they're running into complications though....Shikamaru just keeps bleeding profusly. They can't stop his bleeding. Tsunade's on an important mission along with his parents; he is the leader of the squad....come on!

~Surgery Room~

Kiza: Kida, how is Shikamaru?

Kida: We pulled out the piece of bamboo; his bleeding was halted as well. He still has a semi-gash, though. Kila and I have been trading spots so we can regain enough lost chakra to start healing him again.

Kila: Kida! I'm about out!

Kida: Mom's here! She'll take over my shift.

~After Shikamaru's Surgery~

Shikamaru: Th-

Kiza: Don't talk. You use air through your stomach, if you talk, you breath air, causing your wound to open.

Shikamaru: Wh-

Kiza: I SAID DON'T TALK! Sorry hun, here is a board and marker for you to use....BUT, I must stress yet again, DON'T talk or the girls and I will have to do all the work we accomplished and that would make me VERY angry....you almost died young man!

`Shikamaru's Board Writing`

_This is such a drag! When am I getting out!? Writing on this board is so troublesome! _

Kiza: Sweetheart, start abbrevating things.

Kila: If you can't think of the abbreviation for a word, let mom, sis, or me know. We'll help.

Kida: If you need anything at all, just call us, ok?

`Shikamaru's Board Writing`

_Okay. Thank you. What can I do in the meantime?_

Kiza: You're smart, think of something.

`Shikamaru's Board Writing`

_Okay. I'll try. If I get really bored, can I call you to play a game with me? Please?_

Kiza: Sure, we'll play almost any game you want to.

`Shikamaru's Board Writing`

_Yay. Thank you._

Kiza: Sure, hun.

Kida: Hey! How come you only call him hun?

Kila: Yeah!

Kiza: Well, I love both of you so much that I can't give you many nicknames. Nothing can describe how amazing you both are. You both took charge when I wasn't here, I'm very proud of you both! You saved a comrade today! You both get to have some well deserved rest! Go to bed my children....and sleep well!

Kila & Kida: Thanks Mom....we are soo tired!

~At Kiza's Home~

Kiza: Anko did you really mean what you said?

Anko: About what Kiza?

Kiza: When you said you loved me....if you truly meant it....I need to tell you something....

Anko: Yes Kiza....I meant what I said....I love you.

Kiza: You do!? Then I need to ask you something....would you like to take our friendship a little farther? Wait....before I go any further I must ask this Anko-sama....do you love me or are you _in_ love with me?

Anko: I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you, do you remember when we were children and you came up to me for the first time and I ran away from you screaming?

~Flashback~

Kiza: Hi my name is Kiza and I've seen you around....aren't you in Orchimaru's class? I'll be in the class with you!

Anko: I, uh....

[Anko runs away screaming]

Kiza chuckling: I remember....you ran away screaming and look at us now....oh no....you're not going to run away screaming again are you? I don't want this to ruin our friendship....it's....you are to important to me....I....

Anko: Just be quiet for a second....I wasn't finished....

Kiza looks down, her face is flushed....

Anko: As I was saying my dear Kiza....I ran away from you because I saw so much love in your eyes that day and it freaked me out....I still see that love in your eyes today....and I've been in love with you since the first day we met....so yes, I want to take this....us further....I need you Kiza-sama....as I've always needed you!

Kiza: Really Anko-sama....do you mean that?

Anko: Yes, I mean it....I'm in love with you too! What about the children? What shall we tell them....or do we just keep it to ourselves?

Kiza: When you say children....you are just speaking of my own....right??

Anko: KIZA!!

Kiza: What, what? I didn't know if you wanted to just tell the girls or uh....um....eh....tell the whole entire village....I'm glad we are home....and no one can hear us!

There is a loud crash downstairs and we hear screams of a young girl! Kiza along with Anko rush downstairs to a frightened Kila! With a butcher knife in hand!

Kila: Get away from me, get AWAY FROM MEEEE!

Kiza: Kila, my darling, please put down the knife!

Kila: NNNNOOOO!!!! I don't want to! I'm going to cousins' house!

Kiza: Wait! Hold on, hunny. Can't we talk about this? No need to rush moving out. You're barely even fourteen.

Kila [crying]: Mommy! [drops the knife and runs to Kiza] Mommy! Mommy, why!?

Kiza [comforting Kila]: It's ok, but, hunny, what are you talking about?

Kila: You and Anko! I'm afraid of Anko. She might want to hurt you or something. Please! Please, mommy!

Kiza: DO NOT....I'm sorry hunny for yelling at you....were you listening in on the conversation that Anko and I were having?

Kila looks down: Yes mom I was....I'm sorry....I know you have told me not to listen to your conversations....I just couldn't help myself this time....you have been acting so weird lately....I just wanted to make sure that you're ok....and then I hear that you and uh....Anko are um....well yeah that and it freaked me out....I-I'll try to give it a chance, but....um....what do we do about Kida?

There is a long pause of silent thinking....until Kila decides to speak again....

Kila: She's going to find out soon anyway....I think we should just tell her, you know? Just to get it over with....we shouldn't keep things like that from each other....that's one of the things being family is about.

Kiza: Are you implying that I've been keeping this a secret from you, Kila?

Kila: No. I'm just saying we shouldn't keep things from each other. We're family....yay! [singing] We are family....I got all my sisters-

Kiza: You only _have_ one, but....um....no offense....please stop singing at the moment. We must speak about this....situation....Anko, please leave Kila and I alone....so she and I can talk about this....

Anko: Of course Kiza....anything for you....

Kila: What in the hell is wrong with you, Mother?!

Kiza: First of all young lady....DO NOT CALL me MOTHER! I can't stand that damn shit....I love you so don't piss me off....this IS MY life....I understand that you are in it....but it's MINE....and I love her....not any more or less than you and your sister....I love her just the same though....she loves me too....not to sound all Disney musical or anything but we are all in this together! What has Anko ever done to you anyhow? What scares you so much about her? Is it the fact that Orochimaru was her sensai? Just remember he was mine and I almost destroyed everything important to me....he told Anko that she wasn't worth the dirt under his sandals and she's NEVER hurt anyone! If you are afriad of anyone, you should be afraid of me....I mean sheesh....I killed so many people, just because I could!

Kila: She just scares the hell out of me. I feel so uneasy around her. It's just that damn feeling....I can't stand how uneasy I get around her....I will try to accept her....

Kiza: Good, cuz' she's in our lives for good....as she was before....now....what do we do with your sister....think I should tie her up and then tell her?

Kila: Nah, we need to chain her up....If we don't she could break free....

Kiza: Um, Kila....I WAS KIDDING! Have you chained up your sister? I should kick you really hard....[sighs] why must I have deviant children? Excuse me....CHILD....[sigh]....YOUNG ADULT! UGH....ya'll drive me INSANE!!!!

Kila: WWWWEEEE!!!! How was that one, momma?

Kiza: What the....

Kila: [randomly singing] 525,600 minutes-

Kiza: Stop, stop, stop, stop!

Kila [pouts]: No fair! Oh well.

Kiza: Erm....where is Kida anyhow? OMG she's missing! [runs around the house frantically looking for Kida]

Kila [watching her]: Try her room....

Anko: KIZA! ARE YOU O.K.? OMG! I HEARD YOU SCREAMING SO I WAS LIKE WHAT THE FUCK!

Kiza: Yeah....It's just....ONE OF MY BABIES IS MISSING!

Kila: I'm not even going to say it....

Kiza: Say what?

Kila: I'M NOT A BABY, GOSH DANG IT!

Kiza: You are my baby....no matter how old you are....

Kila [sighs]: ....

Kiza: Don't be all silent on me now....

Kida comes through the front door: What's all the shouting about?

Kiza: Where in the world have you been young lady?

Kida: Hinata's. Why?

Kila: Ya missed it. It was so funny! She was running and screaming. [giggles] She was worried about you. We need to talk to ya....it's imperative....

Kiza: Next time leave a note, at the least, sheesh.

Anko: Eh....should I leave again?

Kiza and Kila: No (Kiza) yes (Kila)....damn it Kila....you did say you were going to try....YOU'RE not trying....GRRRR!

Kila: Sorry mom....

Kiza: AS _I_ was saying....AnkoandIaretogethernow....

Kida: Um....WHAT did you just say?

Kila: Mom's gone all lesbo on us!

Kiza and Anko: KILA! I thought we were suppose to be gentle about this....

Kila: Well, she asked....sorry....am I grounded?

Kiza: I don't know....what do you think Kila....should I ground you?

Kida: Hold on a minute....if you've gone all....um....lesbian....then who is....who are you....

Anko: It's me Kida....

Kila: Like that was really a surprise....I mean jeez....come on people....WHO spends ALL of their time together?

Kiza: Stop right there, if you're saying that I'm not attentive to my girls, than you are so wrong!

Kila: I didn't say that mom....I know you love Kida and me....I just knew that this one coming one day....I was just hoping that I would be out of the house first....


End file.
